hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 24 (Adventures)
Adventures is the twenty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN pretends to be a knight rescuing princess Kellie. *KATHLEEN goes on a treasure hunt. *CHARLI makes some treasure shapes using her hands and arms. *TIM tries to play the bagpipes but it's hard for him, so he pretends to go to Scotland. *CHARLI dances like a Scottish person. *KELLIE and Chats pretend to be fairies and they grant wishes. *CHARLI pretends to be a fairy too and she sprinkles some magic dust. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a pirate called Captain Puffy Pants (Tim), his parrot (Kellie) says his pants are silly, but pirate Nathan helps him to don't get stuck, until they race together against Captain High Note (Kathleen). Gallery Nathan S3 E24.png Kathleen S3 E24.png Charli S3 E24 1.png Tim S3 E24.png Charli S3 E24 2.png Kellie S3 E24.png Charli S3 E24 3.png Sharing Stories S3 E24.png Trivia *Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom and covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland *During Kellie's segment, she wore the same tutu from Robot Number 1. Also during final Charli's segment, she wore Kathleen's tutu from that song too. *This is the first story of the trilogy of Captain Puffy Pants from Series 3. There is also a new story about him in Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 15 (The arts), this time with Sun as Captain High Note. Songlets ;Shapes in space Gallant prince of knights, brave prince of knights I'm your loyal servant any time, day or night Give me a mission, a challenge or a test Noble prince of knights, I'm braver than the rest A princess I can rescue, make dragons run in fright I'll protect your castle, I believe in good and right I'm strong prince of knights, handsome prince of knights Power of the people, I won't give up the fight. Gallant prince of knights, brave prince of knights I'm your loyal servant any time, day or night Give me a mission, a challenge or a test Noble prince of knights, I'm braver than the rest A princess I can rescue, make dragons run in fright I'll protect your castle, I believe in good and right I'm strong prince of knights, handsome prince of knights Champion of the people, I won't give up the fight. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm Kathleen the adventurer, I adventure everyday If you need to find the treasure, relax, I'm on my way I'm Kathleen the adventurer, finding treasure's what I do No matter where it's hidden, relax, I'll find the clue. I'm Kathleen the adventurer, I adventure everyday If you need to find the treasure, relax, I'm on my way I'm Kathleen the adventurer, finding treasure's what I do No matter where it's hidden, relax, I'll find the clue. ;Body move #01 Make a diamond with my fingers Make a tiny pearl too Make a coin with my arms Make a heart of gold just for you. Make a diamond with my fingers Make a tiny pearl too Make a coin with my arms Make a heart of gold just for you. ;Making music I am a bagpipe player, don't you know? I puff, puff, puff and I blow, blow, blow They're really hard to play and if you don't blow right ... you'll get a terrible fright. I am a bagpipe player, don't you know? I puff, puff, puff and I blow, blow, blow They're really hard to play and if you don't blow right ... you'll get a terrible fright. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Word play If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things I'd grant lots of wishes and dance with the flowers I'd sing and I'd play for hours and hours If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things. If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things I'd grant lots of wishes and dance with the flowers I'd fly and I'd play for hours and hours If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things. ;Body move #03 If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd flutter about and do fabulous things I'd do lots of swishes, such wonderful swishes I'd sprinkle some magic and dance in the flowers If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd flutter about and do fabulous things. If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd flutter about and do fabulous things I'd do lots of swishes, such wonderful swishes I'd sprinkle some magic and dance in the flowers If I was a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd flutter about and do fabulous things. ;Sharing stories My name is Captain Puffy Pants I love to do a sailor dance I sing and jig and dance all day Except my pants get in the way. My name is Captain Puffy Pants I love to do a sailor's dance I sing and jig and dance all day Except my pants get in the way. My name is Captain Puffy Pants I love to do a sailor's dance I sing and jig and dance all day These board shorts don't get in the way, hey! Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about knights Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about rescuing Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about magnifying glass Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about arms Category:Ep about bagpipes Category:Ep about Scotland Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about Captain Puffy Pants Category:Ep about parrots Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about pants